


A Lawless Multiverse

by Ultimatedaywriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatedaywriter/pseuds/Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Seph Mars is an Outer Deciple of the Mars Sect a multiversal sect that spans worlds. He's poor and local dungeons aren't making him enough for sect dues. To get ahead, he gets hired as a body guard for a merchant heading for the Chunin exams. It's there a secret duengoen is located just outside the hot springs. MA gamer cultivator lemons disturbing content.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ok here are the ground rules. No two Naruto worlds are the same and its a big multiverse. This one is close to the original timeline but not quite. This one features an OC who's part of a sect called the Mars Sect. There are other sects out there and there will be interactions. This is a gamer cultivation fic so there are elements of both. This first Naruto world will be a short one. But I'll make it as sweet as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games that i'm useing for settings or characters.

When I was dropped into the world of Naruto, I had some expectations. After my system finished its update and I chose my cultivation class, I was excited. This was the world of Naruto after all. Ninjutsu, battles, and hot kunoichi everywhere, what's not to love. The only place better was a harem anime world.

I'd save that for my next world. Only 999,999creds to go before that's affordable. Most of my credits were used to unlock the fighter cultivation class. Everything in the multiverse cost money and as an outer disciple of the Mars sect, I had to earn my keep. Most of the random dungeons left in this world had exceedingly common drops. Those that didn't were too high level. I was barely farming enough drops to make my sect dues.

Well my spawn point was just outside a town in rice country. The nearest dungeon had low grade slimes. Besides a bit of quick leveling of my only technique, it was worthless. The slime candy it dropped improved my skill leveling in the short term. But after a technique reaches level 10 the candy is worthless. Even in bulk its 10,000candy to 1cred. It isn't worth it.

xxx

I looked at my profile.

Username: SepherothPussyDestoryer101

Nickname: Seph

Affiliations

Mars Sect: Outer Disciple ID: C933769343

Rice Country: Vagabond

Hard Assets

Rice Country: Shack and 5 acres of farmland

Rusty sword

Peasant clothing

Liquid Assets

Creds 1

Ryo 2000

Classes

Fighter lvl5 – a fighter's cultivation is based solely on the physical body. Each foe slain bolsters the fighter's bodily potential. That potential requires harsh training to then realize. Fighter is considered the most basic bodily cultivation path. It is known for preparing the body for greater classes.

Skills

Blade Stream lvl12 – Interconnected sword techniques that produces a small amount of water qi.

xxx

It made me feel particularly pathetic to see the truth. My body was stronger than a civilian but nowhere near an academy student. I had no chakra reserves and no chakra coils. There was no way to really join a hidden village as I was then. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It was the Chunin exams.

Lines of people stretched as far as the eye could see to get into the village. This was a once in a life time opportunity and I was on the pay roll of a powerful merchant.

I stood beside my charge looking tough. A few of the ninja actually chuckled when they saw me. They looked me up and down and saw a civilian that wasn't a threat. That was fine, when I entered the village, I'd make a beeline for the secret dungeon.

Xxx

Secret Dungeon House of Pain 908m

xxx

It was finally going to happen; I was going to enter a real dungeon and get stronger. A ninja looked me up and down as we entered. When I saw his eyes, I realized it was a Hyuga. He looked me over then relaxed his eyes.

"You're clean enjoy your stay in Kanoha." I walked through the gates with my merchant friend excited.

"Alright here is your room key. I'm going to the bar and I won't need a body guard while here. Stay out of trouble and meet me at the gate in three days." The large merchant said.

"Gobi sir, where is the hotel and are you sure?" I asked. I still needed to eat and working for him was a cushy job. I'd only had to kill a few bandits. Thankfully none of them had any ninja training.

xxx

Secret Dungeon House of Pain 735m

xxx

It was so close. Once I was there, I'd finally get stronger. Then things would start falling into place. I followed the marker through some odd territory. "Do you need help finding something?" One of the ninjas said from behind me. I leapt five feet in the air and fell flat on my face.

"What, I didn't catch that during the heart attack." It was actually a red eyed Kunoichi with a hot body. I immediately stood to my feet and shook off some of the dirt.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I forgot that there were civilians from out of the village here. Are you lost and looking for your group?" The woman asked.

After holding my poor chest for a second, I calmed down. "No, I should have expected a surprise in a ninja village. My name is Mars Seph. I'm working as a guard for a merchant. I'm not sure if he's here to see the chunin exams or to get drunk and say he did. As for being lost. Well not yet but I have no idea which hotel I'm supposed to go to. What may I call you miss?" I said. Just seeing Kurenai in the flesh was worth coming here for. Her eyes were so red and her hair was smooth as silk. She had a lithe body and the bandages were adorable.

"You may call me Kurenai, everyone does. That's the direction of the hot springs and a few of the more expensive hotels. May I see your room key." Reluctantly, I handed it over. She nodded her head. I couldn't help it my eyes kept going from her face to her wire mesh covered tits. She was fuller than she looked in the anime.

"Just follow that sign and you'll reach your destination. May I see your sword?" She asked.

"Um wouldn't it look bad to draw it in the middle of a village full of people." I said.

"Nonsense, I'm a Jonin it will be fine Seph. Slowly, I drew my blade as I'd done many times. A small swirl of sword qi swirled around the blade. Her breath hitched and I felt something stab deep into my leather armor.

A kunai appeared at my throat and the smell of dog piss filled the air. "Kiba enough, I asked him to show me his sword. Do you really think I can't handle a civilian with a blade?" The kunai slowly pulled from my neck as I fell on the ground again. I reached back and pulled a shuriken from my back.

"Oh, sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy. What was that swirling water around the sword though?"

"I know a single sword technique and I've used it so often that I go through the beginning motions every time a draw it." Kurenai's eyes brightened at that.

"There aren't many water samurai left. How are you using the technique without chakra?" She asked. I thought up a reason and threw it out the second I met her eyes. They'd shifted into what I could only call Jonin mode. The lie died on my lips.

"I really can't say." I handed her my sword and she inspected it.

"I'm no specialist but this weapon is poorly kept. The blade is blunt and there are chips everywhere. It won't last much longer." Her assessment was correct. I hoped a new sword waited for me in the secret dungeon.

"Well thank you for your time miss Kurenai. I have more exploring to do." My armored grieves and under cloths were damn tight around the crotch now. This was what they called Kunoichi fever wasn't it? I turned my head to see the most beautiful girl I'd seen yet. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blue and her pale eyes were simply breath taking. It was Hinata, it had to be.

Never before was I more jealous of inner sect disciples. They were privileged with their own worlds. Their harems were legendary. That's what I read anyway. I was far off from the inner sect. This was my first world and the sect dues were eating me alive.

A few hours later I saw her. Sakura Haruno, her pink hair was luscious. The way her red dress showed off her curves was to die for. Not just that, she was looking right at me. Just seeing her made me envious enough of Sasuke to kill him.

The hot springs were up ahead. I could feel it the presence of a powerful dungeon. It wasn't really a high tier secret dungeon but it still had rare items that sold for creds. Then again, he wasn't ready for high tier dungeons of any kind. This one would take him from fighter lv5 all the way to max if he played it smart. What that meant on the outside world was anyone's guess.

"Hey you're from out of the village aren't you." I turned around to see the sweet smiling pink haired Kunoichi. My words caught in my throat. This was everything I dreamed about.

"Yea, I'm from rice country." I said. My words felt barely intelligible to my ears and I wanted to groan. "Sorry, I'm a little busy, do you need something miss Kunoichi." I relaxed, I hadn't slipped and used her name. "The skin on your forehead looks beautiful." I blurted out.

"Th thank you; I was going to ask if you needed any help with directions." I shook my head.

"Sorry you must be a fuinjutsu specialist because you've enchanted me." She snorted. My face fell. "Damn that sounded better in my head. Can I try again miss kunoichi?" I asked.

"Sorry you seem sweet but I'm not interested." I nodded. She smiled and looked relieved.

"Do you want to hear another one anyway? I'm Seph Mars by the way." I said.

"Sakura Haruno, and sure um it was funny." She said.

"Are you from the hidden Star village because I think I'm falling for you?" I said.

"Have any of those ever worked?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, it broke the ice between us. That's all that matters.

"Well I'll see you around Sakura, maybe in the stands." I hinted hard.

"Sorry but shinobi and civilians have separate seating." Sakura said. I cursed my bad luck and waved good bye to her. I had plans of my own and they involved the secret dungeon.

xxx

The Hot Springs were just down across from the singularity. As I approached it, I turned my head to see naked kunoichi in the hot spring. My eyes widened and my pants tightened more than ever. Their lithe bodies, the way some had little tufts of hair on their quims, and the erotic passion they made me feel was too much. It should have been obvious what the forums were talking about. I had Kunoichi fever. The only cure was lots of bodies.

I tapped the portal and felt myself get pulled away.

xx

I stood in a cut off location. Behind me nothing but darkness forever. In front of me was a mansion of epic proportions. Story after story of luxurious building stood in front of me. Qi of the darkest nature pulsed from the mansion like a heartbeat. This place was exactly what I needed to complete the fighter class and gain more techniques.

From the corner of my eye one of the denizens of this place made itself known. A flutter of black feathers brought an angel flayed from head to toe at him. In its hand it wielded a short iron spike. It screamed as it attacked. It struck with the iron spike aiming for a quick kill.

I parried the incoming spike and cut deep into the angel's thigh using water qi to club the wound. Water splashed about as I stabbed for the angel's throat. It screeched and fell upon me. On occasion the water that coated my blade shot up slapping the angel. My body was covered in sweat after a few exchanges. If my blade was still sharp this would have been over already. I moved seamlessly from one slash to a stab or parry.

The angel didn't let up stabbing and screeching. I felt it when my blade finally broke. I'd been expecting it for a while. This just happened to be the worst time it could have happened. The angel dog piled on me.

It drove me to the ground and stabbed its spike down with all its weight. I caught the implement and struggled against gravity and the tortured angel's strength.

Just as I let go my hand shot up and I pushed my thumb in the angel's eye. It didn't take long to hit brain matter as the creature raised its arms to protect itself. It also dropped the spike. I it smashed down slicing my cheek open and weakened my strength.

The now one-eyed angel reached down for its weapon. I shot my head up smashing my head against its face. This time when my hands wrapped around its face, I noticed how light it was. Once on the ground I punched it. The angel wailed even as it broke every tooth in its mouth. It wailed when its jaw was a mess. And it wailed as its lungs filled with blood.

A small vile of angel tears appeared in my inventory. I felt its qi leave its body and small portion of it entered me.

xxx

Fighter lvl10

New Skill

Earthly Fortitude lvl1 – A stable of the fighter class. Earth qi is channeled through the body to increase defense.

xxx

More shrieks filled the once quiet night. From the sky another flayed angel stuck out with a iron spike. This time I was ready. I'd seen the other one's moves. I kept myself still up until it seemed like the spike would plunge into my chest. When I twisted, I felt the spike scrape against my skin. I punched the monster with all my might. Earthly qi filled my body for the first time and I felt sturdier. My fist connected shattered the angel's once beautiful face. It fell shrieking.

I dove on the creature before it could bring its spike to bare. My blows rained down hard. If I gave this bastard a second it would turn the tables. Best of all my blows kept getting stronger as they rained down. Only when it died did I feel like kicking myself. I still had some slime candy.

xxx

Fighter lvl13

Earthly Fortitude lvl3

Drops

Angel tears x4

Angel iron ore x1

xxx

I tossed back some slime candy and felt invigorated. My mind felt more receptive to the flows of qi and I knew learning to channel earth qi would be a little easier. Of course, once a skill was lv10 I'd receive diminishing returns. I shook my head min maxing was the name of the game. It's what kept people alive in these dungeons.

Two more flayed angels flew off of some pillars leading to the mansion. I threw one of the iron spikes I collected to drop the speed of one. When I heard a satisfying cry of greater agony, I knew I'd done more than delay it. Its pain was my gain. I brought my sword up to parry the spike and delivered a punch with everything I had behind it. Teeth shot out from my blow and I took the skinless hand of the angel. I jerked it closer to me and drove two fingers through its eye sockets. It died soon after that.

When I heard a noise from the other one, I lifted the corpse and threw it on the rising creature. I ran at the other angel leapt up and landed on its skull. Weak bones crumbled under my weight. More angel tears and angel iron ore fell into my inventory.

I took out a vile of angel tears.

xxx

Angel tears x1 – A forbidden substance filled to the brim with dark qi and a well know demonic aphrodisiac. Drink up when you have a demoness and get ready to fuck. It is highly recommended that the user has at least mid-mastery over a tier 2 body cultivation class.

xxx

Each vile was worth 5creds or 50,000 slime candy. I needed to get stronger and this was the place. I counted out 7 test tubes of angel tears. Ten was a case and they were sold for 40creds each.

I cursed myself when I saw my updates.

xxx

Class Fighter lvl16

Skill Earthly Fortitude lvl14 – A skill built for the fighter class. Earthly qi fortifies the body increasing both physical combat and defense. One of the most useful low tier skills to have.

xxx

I read over the new skill description. My body was feeling much sturdier. I could feel the slight trickle of earth qi. It was always there passively making my body just a little bit sturdier. My muscles felt more powerful and the extra weight to push around helped.

More angels waited this time four stood atop the main door like gargoyles. I collected the four iron spikes and flung them one after the other. Then I shot forward. One flew out before the iron spike could hit it. Unfortunately for it the trajectory was off. I leapt up and captured the monster by the leg and smashed it into the ground. Then I snapped it up for a quick smash to its head.

An angel smashed into me just as its fellow died. The iron spike sliced through my leather armor and pricked my skin. I smashed my head down on the angel. Its head came away dented in the forehead. It reminded me of a smashed pumpkin. Its skinless face went slack as the creature began to drool. I pushed it into the way of the next iron spike. My fists rained down like falling boulders.

Their frail bodies broke apart. Wings snapped like twigs and bones dislocated through the skin.

xxx

Fighter lvl20

New skill

Leaf on Wind lvl1 – While Earthly Fortification is a stable of the fighter Leaf on Wind keeps a fighter alive. Wind qi flows through the body quickening the user's reflexes.

xxx

Like with Earthly Fortification, leaf on wind was passive and the knowledge flowed into me seamlessly. I felt faster than ever before. Not only was I heavier, I could move even faster now with that weight.

I approached the door only to freeze. The door's knockers were angel babies. Their skulls were gilded with brass and made into the knockers. They were connected to the little wings and I stopped to wonder what kind of sick fuck designed this place. That's when I realized just how over my head this really was. Those flayed angels were weak malnourished. Something about them wouldn't let them truly feed off the qi within this place. The pain and hunger made them little more than mindless monsters. In the mansion itself would be different. The angels would be much stronger inside.

With a gulp, I opened the door. The smell was the first to hit me. I'll never forget it as long as I live. I turned my head and puked my lunch all over the red carpet. It was tongues, the red carpet was fucking tongues. I could tell by their shape, the color, and the damned taste buds. There were so many of them sewn together and stretched across the room. There was a couch made from a series of spines and upholstered with angel skin.

I took a step further in the room and heard a sudden cackle. My head turned to see a skinless angel giggling as her tits were ripped off. Yellow fat, remaining skin, and flesh fell away as she laughed. Tears of agony rolled down her face as she was torn apart. But still she laughed all the same. I threw a spike at one of the white robed figures. It turned and leapt forward.

The creature growled raising a metal pole. I punched the creature feeling a solid opponent. The pole smashed against my face sending me crashing into the couch. A face raised up when I hit the couch and groaned in pleasure. I turned to see an angel attached to the furniture piece. Twisting, I lifted the couch and threw it at the white robed figure.

The female angel was nothing more than bone. I watched the other white robed figures bring pieces of her flesh to their hoods. Even from the far side of the room, I could hear them chewing. The other one leapt at me its hands no more than muscular claws.

I flung an iron spike and ducked under the claw. The staff still caught me on the back sending me tumbling. I grabbed ahold of the monster's leg and pulled bringing it down to a knee and staff. I leapt at the creature punching it with everything I had left. It lasted a little longer than the others. Its body was stronger. The monster was better fed. As adrenaline and cortisone finished putting me in the zone, the monster was a smear on the ground.

I turned to the other monsters. The monster's staff was in my hand. They seemed hesitant to join the fray.

xxx

Fighter lvl28

Earthly Fortification lvl20

Leaf on Wind lvl15

Items Dropped

Angel's Cut x1

Crystalized Angel Tears x2

Angel tears x5

xxx

I charged the three remaining white robed angels. I tossed an iron spike to buy half a second before I had to fight three. A staff came down missing the side of my head by millimeters. I threw spike slammed into one of their legs. While I parried one of the iron rods the other yanked the iron spike out of its leg. I kicked the wound and it stabbed me as its knee snapped. Instead of attacking me the fresh one attacked its fellow.

After two more blows exchanged, I pushed my opponent's staff low and jabbed it hard enough to daze the creatures. Once behind the creature, I struck out with everything I had. The monster's head took more blows than I thought it would take, but not many more. The last one had just pulled the black heart of its fellow out and devoured it.

It quickly began to radiate dark qi. From its back bat like wings emerged. I took my iron staff and smashed it into the creature's head while it transformed. Repeatedly, I smashed the monster's head. It wasn't fancy or heroic. I kept slamming the staff until it stopped moving.

xxx

Fighter lvl40

Endless Blaze lvl1 – While the wind and earth make the body faster and sturdier endless blaze gives the user endurance. Fire qi acts like fuel in an engine promoting higher endurance.

Certain Tide lvl1 – Fires go out, the earth breaks off in the waves water qi grants the body the certainty of power. The tide will always come and so too will the users force.

Earthly Foundation lvl80 – Earthly qi courses through the body entering the final stages of the technique.

Leaf on Wind lvl70 – Air qi flows through the body quickening reaction time and increasing agility.

xxx

The closest room was labeled basement. I tugged on the handle but the door didn't budge. There was always the option to break the door down but it wouldn't be appreciated. It would raise a red flag and the locations of other secret dungeons would be lost to me. The door clearly had a key hole and I found a note on the wall.

'Search through the rooms on the second floor.' That sounded rather simple. It wasn't, the second floor had hundreds of halls with varying rooms. Every room was a fight.

That's how most of the early fights in the mansion went. It was all nightmare fuel. For days I wondered the mansion beating to death everything I came across. Eventually on my travels, I found a key to a locked door.

xxx

Basement key x1

xxx

The item didn't vanish instead it sat comfortably in my hand. The higher floors couldn't be opened because of a closed gate. One that had wires leading to the basement. After three days of clearing room and eating up most of my rations, I took a trip back to the entrance and unlocked the door to the basement.

Before I traveled down the stairs, I checked my weapons. I had 999 iron spikes, an iron staff, and a hooked chain.

I sold off most of the item drops.

xxx

Currency

14,735creds

xxx

The iron weapons here were useless to sell. Raw angel iron sold more than the cheap iron weapons in my inventory. I needed more rare drops. Nearly 15,000creds sounded like a lot but it really wasn't. The multiverse ran on money and there were many niche markets. The Mars sect had more tech than most but it was the Ten Pointed Star sect that had the most bloodlines for sale. They had a bundle with the Mars Sect. Once purchased a temporary auto doc performed the surgery. Renting an hour with the auto doc was 25,000 creds. Something like the sharingan was another 250,000 Creds. A set of mangekyou were well over 10,000,000creds. The rennigan was well over 100,000,000creds and only in stock a few hundred each year.

I shook my head at that thought. Without chakra special eyes were just dreams. Even that wasn't a problem for today. No it was better to focus on what I had. There was time to get a puppy milled sharingan later. It was an interesting market maybe I'd get into it later.

I purchased a bargain bin holy enchanted long sword. 2,500creds later it went into my cart. Then I snagged an evil banishing talismans for 1000creds. I went over the list of power armor and couldn't find anything below 50k. Instead, I snatched up the on sale road to dark paladin class set and two booster packs of summon cards for 10k creds. Afterwards, I purchased my stuff and watched my inventory fill.

The fastest way to Dark Paladin was to learn the mage class after this one, then monk, and finally normal paladin. Dark paladin was still tier 2 but it had some nasty skills. I merged my talismans with my iron spikes in my inventory. A glowing rune riddled anti evil iron spike came to my hand when called.

The stairs led me through darkness. Until, I reached the creature in the basement. I screamed when I saw it. My mouth opened and I drooled as my mind tried to break to save me. Even years later I struggled to come to terms with what I saw. I sometimes forget what I wore one day or another, what I had for lunch, and how long I trained on a Wednesday 100s of years ago. This gave me nightmares for years to come.

A sprawling bloated mass of angels were sewn together wires and cables connected them to a mass of wombs ripped from their bodies. They were kept alive on tubes that shot dark materials through their bodies. A massive gaping vagina spat malformed infant angels onto the ground. They cried to no answer. Only the rotting corpses of other infants were there to give them company. The smell hit me and it stood there screaming. More infants fell from the thing and I screamed. Some of the larger ones had managed to survive and picked up one of the freshly born and began eating her. My wail went unanswered there was no god to right the wrongs here.

This was just a game. I told myself that despite the smell. Despite what the glowing fluids illuminated. My sword left my scabbard and I approached this hell. The children rushed me mad, covered in rot, and hungry. My sword flashed as I moved forward. This was what I wanted to be stronger. Wasn't this a fun game. My inventory was filling up with so many rare and valuable items.

xxx

Drops

Angel Children's tears SR x 10 100creds each

Angel Girl Child's ovaries SSR x 4 1000creds each

Angel Boy Child's testes SR x 10 100creds each

Angel Child Fractured light cores UR x 10 3000creds each

Angel Child Immature light core UUR x 1 25,000creds each

xxx

I laughed as I killed them all. They were no match for me, I was strong. This was the power I was gaining, no matter how desperate they couldn't stop me. After the mad ones died the desperate ones hid trying to stay alive beneath the corpses of their brothers and sisters.

I killed them too. I laughed and killed. My holy sword was still clean. My water qi made sure to wash the blood away as I killed them all.

xxx

Fighter lv60 – The fighter tier breaks the boundaries of the normal human body and greatly increases physical power in every way.

Earthly Foundation lvlmax – A skill built to prepare the body for more powerful skills. The transformation is complete making the body forever sturdier.

Leaf on Wind lvlmax – A skill built to prepare the body for more strenuous skills. The transformation is complete making the body forever swifter.

Endless Blaze lvlmax – A skill built to prepare the body to endure more skills. The transformation is complete making the body forever enduring.

Certain Tide lvlmax – A skill built to prepare the body to deliver more burdened skilled. The transformation is complete making the body forever stronger.

Steel Will lvl10 – Metal qi floods the body changing it in mysterious ways. The mind become less susceptible to fatigue increasing rationality.

Lightning Tribute lvl1 – Lightning qi floods the body changing it. Qi can be felt and manipulated.

xxx

Killing fed the system and in turn the system rewarded me. It was the carrot and the dues the stick. If I didn't do as I was told the qi would dry up and I'd die. Without the system, I couldn't leave this place. I didn't free those suffering because I was worried about myself. I looked at them and saw the agony and awareness of their situation. My sword found itself in my sheath. It was time to activate the later parts of this dungeon. I sold everything but the light core. It was something to remember.

A machine waited for me to turn it on. It had been shut off for a long time. I pushed a simple lever and lights turned on all over this place. That's when I saw the eyes of a monster open wide. They were yellow and so full of hate. Chains covered the creature keeping it chained in the basement. The infant bodies made a slurry that slowly dripped into the monster's mouth. It was sucking on what I realized was a giant funnel. When the monster looked at me my breath hitched.

For a moment, I knew it could obliterate me with a thought no matter how chained it seemed. After a moment it looked away and continued to suck on the funnel. I raced for the stairs and climbed them. Then I continued to run until, I reached the gate to the third floor.

From that point the monsters grew tougher and the memories of the basement fell to the back of my mind. I killed and killed, the system pushed the qi I needed into me and I was finding joy in it. So much power was coursing through me and all I had to do was kill. I knew it was addictive. Warning signs appeared in the system and I stopped. Somewhere on the 9th floor I stopped killing.

I wanted to keep going. Every death made me just a little bit stronger. After a weak in this place, I was getting so much stronger so quickly. It was amazing everything that I thought a game should be was in this one. It was like the most addictive virtual reality ever and it didn't even need a story. It was just a farming institution. Right or was I wrong was the killing still getting to me. I looked at my stats and realized, I had maxed out fighter hours ago.

More power was just beyond the next door. Only warning signs were flashing everywhere. There was a tier 2 boss in the next room. There was literally blood on the wall warning against walking into the next room.

'I'm writing this quickly because I'm the only one who escaped. Don't go into the next room. We were blood drunk, I stayed behind to change out my equipment when my team died. We had just maxed out our paths and thought we were invincible. This place changes people it prays on the systems reward program and turns people into kill addicts. If your reading this I hope these words bring you to your senses. I can't help myself, maybe my team weakened it. I can take the kill and become even stronger.' The words trailed off from there. Killing brought an endless stream of rewards. It was fun and made me stronger. I was hurting people. They were innocent and I killed them.

I made my way down the floors. Not a soul was left here to stop me. I made my way down to the lobby and stood there looking out the way out. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath.

Fighter lvlmax

Fighter Skills complete – The skills of the fighter are meant to prepare the body for more strenuous classes and skills. Once fighter is mastered along with all of its skills the user is ready for a tier 2 class. Warning cultivating a tier 2 class is more arduous than a tier one.

Mastering my first class had seemed like such a difficult thing to do. It was my goal while I worked myself to the bone killing weak slimes that hardly rewarded any qi. If I had continued the slow path what would I feel now. Killing slimes didn't feel the same as killing angels. I should feel guilty but that too was taken. I wanted to kill more. It was free power more than I'd ever had. I pulled at my face. The wound from the first spike had long since healed. Light's Grace had given my body a healing factor.

I sold most of his drops.

398,000creds were my reward for my bloody work. I needed to do something. The killings I'd committed were beyond redemption. That didn't mean I couldn't do something to make up for my sins a little.

As I made my way back down to the basement, I remembered there were other paths to power. Some far less bloody. The fighter class could have been improved from sparing. I could have gained qi from being near the elements. Fire qi can be gathered in large quantities near volcanoes and even fires. Water qi was the easiest to gain from rain, ponds, or the ocean. At the same time light qi could be gained from the sun.

The system didn't want him killing for pleasure. It wouldn't have flashed warnings of excessive dopamine if it did. What I'd done was wasteful.

xxx

I made my way back down to the basement. The giant shadow creature deep below barely paid me any mind. From the womb another infant fell. I threw myself into the air and caught her before she could touch the ground. I held her gently with my hands that killed tens of thousands of her brothers and sisters. Slowly, I made my way out.

She looked up at me with large blue eyes. After taking a quick breath she started coughing.

She coughed up blood and I could tell she was dying. No, I'd just saved her from the hell behind me and we were almost out of here. I turned her over my shoulder and patted her back.

When I looked at her next, she was gasping for breath and her face was turning purple. From my inventory, I pulled out the light core and pushed it into her tiny chest. Her eyes widened and she coughed once more and dislodging something. Her breathing began to return to normal and I closed the door behind me.

I stepped into the darkness and the world cleared away. No time seemed to pass and I was back in Konoha. Nothing had changed since I'd left. Well, I was more powerful than ever and I had an angel infant in my arms.

I had an angel infant in my arms in a village of paranoid ninja. More than likely I was already spotted. My clothes resembled the ones I had on before. Only, I was a little taller, broader of chest, and I could probably shatter the Hokage Monument with my fists.

"So, where did you get the baby?" Kurenai asked. A group of chunin were backing her up.

Author's Note: This darkness is to set a precedent. There are powerful individuals in this multiverse and morals mean less than shit to them. They consider themselves to be basically gods and if you don't like them then do something about it.


	2. Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seph spills his guts to the Jiraiya of the sannin and pick's Sakura's flower.

There was no way out for me. Time was a funny thing. While days have gone by in my time no time had passed in Konoha. For many that would be convenient. Just enter a dungeon kill a few million mobs and come out a badass. For the most part, that's what we did. It was fun too, killing made us stronger it fed our sect and made us creds. We grew stronger, challenged stronger opponents, and continued to grow stronger. It was so much fun.

A noise from the angel in my arms knocked me out of my reverie. The bundle of joy in my arms stared up at the sun in wonder.

Her eyes were bluer than anything I'd ever seen. It was hard to compare her to the dregs in that place. Tiny wings fluttered against my shoulder and it was adorable. If I didn't have 60kilos of paranoid kunoichi closing in on a mystery, and near terminally suspicious, I’d give her more thought.

I held no illusions to my chances of outmaneuvering ninja in their own village. Success dropped further with an infant in my hand. Add in that I was a stranger that just did some weird shit in their village, it wasn't looking good.

"Let's start with where she came from." I looked from Kurenai to the angel in my arms. Another fly in the ointment, I had no idea what type of angel she was. By her form there was a good chance she wasn't the supernatural variant. Then again, I was dealing with one of the inner or possibly elders of the sect.

"About two meters to my right." My words caused her lips to form a hard line.

The angel girl reached out and tapped the air. A ring of light appeared above her finger. I froze as she grabbed ahold of the wring and brought it to her mouth. A quick glance told me absolutely nothing. The light was there shining even in the light of day while she gummed it.

"You understand that I can't pretend she didn't perform a jutsu." Kurenai said it in a sudden gentle voice. There was no hostility from her just confusion. This could work out there was no reason to get aggressive.

"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do.” Kurenai gave a very unladylike snort at my words.

“Would it be possible to go somewhere less tense and just talk?" I suggested, this didn't have to turn ugly. I didn't have to hide her somewhere and fight an entire village. I scanned them all with my eyes.

Without the system to give an assist, I had to use a ballpark estimate. From what I could tell it wasn’t looking good for them. If we fault, they would be the ones who died. Even now out of the secret dungeon, my strength was continuing to increase. It would be years before my body hit its peak. Much less if I trained myself into the ground for it.

I had a mage and a monk class to level, and they were just there waiting to be farmed. My cheeks were feeling sore. I’d been smiling from ear to ear. Something was irradiating from me in force. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something other than killing. Kurenai let out gasp of relief. The shame it made me feel was enough to drive me back fully to my senses.

"I promise, it's a good explanation." The words escaping my lips sounded lame even to my ears.

"Sure, I'd like to hear it too." I turned to see none other than the greatest author to ever walk this land. Jiraiya of the Sannin in all his glory. I turned to see the massive white-haired man and couldn't help but nod my acceptance. If anyone could stop this from turning into a blood bath it was this man.

Xxx

We were seated at a table in a place too expensive for me. Exchanging creds for what was termed in game currency was a bad idea. After we ordered and with the baby girl quietly gumming light from the sun in a high chair, I took a drink and prepared to begin.

"To begin, I'll have to start with who I am. My name is Seph Mars, my first name isn't important but my last is another story. Mars was the name given to me when I joined the Mars sect. Before you ask, we aren't a hidden village. We are more like a cooperation. As an outer sect disciple, there is nothing I know that could damage the sect. So, there are no safeguards to hold me back from a proper explanation." I said and Kurenai and Jiraiya shared a look.

"You make it sound like you're a part of a group so vast a powerful that nothing you tell us could matter." I nodded my head and smiled at the older man. This wasn't so hard, why was I so worried.

"I could buy ten sets of sharingan if I had the money to. That's the thing with the sect. We are believers in the free market. By properly exploiting a world, prophet can be made. Some farm rare blood line abilities." Kurenai gulped at my words. “Others mystical items, armies, or even poisons, it depends on the member.

"That doesn't make any sense. If Sharingan were on the black market, we'd know about it." I shook my head.

"You are thinking of only this singular local continuity. “We span time and space in all its flavors. You could say this world is like this drink. There are many made identical.” I took a sip. This one is mine. There are more continuities of this caliber than suna has grains of sand. Every deviation exists in some form of another. Some worlds have very minor differences.” I cut a lime and added it to the drink. “Like you may have decided to have chicken instead of fish for dinner.” I grabbed Kurenai’s drink and poured some of it in my own. “Now you have a major change. Madara is the first Hokage and the Shodai now his greatest supporter.”

Both went silent before ordering food from the server. "So, your saying that every choice is balanced by an equal or opposite choice. Continuity is the big picture. Its composed of the big choices that effect thousands of lives and make up this continuity." Jiraiya said. I nodded; he really was smart.

"I'm a member of an organization that is not only aware of this fact but actively uses it. This is the canon continuity, its often given to an outer disciple and modified by inner disciples and the occasional elder. We are commanded to harvest resources to sell, pay our debt to the sect, and pay our sect dues." I said. Now we were entering the real deal.

"Is she one of those resources?" Kurenai snapped.

"To the sect she's worth a little over 50,000creds or a quarter a set of sharingan eyes. Not the ones in Sasuke Uchiha's head, no those are worth 20,000,000creds to a collector. That's how most set themselves up. It's also how most outer sect disciples die." I said.

"So, you're not in it to get rich. What makes you different?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was gone for no time at all to your perspective. There is a place in this village that allows access to a secret dungeon. They are hidden training grounds existing in its own continuity. Some are only as large as a single building while others are much larger. That's where I found her." I told them what I could, and it was up to them now. I'd technically told no lives, but I'd held out quite a bit.

"I don't like it. If you are left to your own devices, then what will happen to this world?" Jiraiya asked.

"The world will be fine. Messing with continuity is more trouble than its worth." It was better to be friendly for when I gained chakra. Konoha was a potential resource. Free entry to milk the secret dungeon and the forest of death’s tower could be fun.

I went through a few sales screens and had to wait through quite a few ads before I found what I was looking for. Angel milk high grade, I purchased a month's worth at 10,000creds. It was weird now that I had money to throw around, I was spending it easily. It was delivered still warm. The infant angel's eyes widened as I slowly lowered a bottle to her.

"I'm going to be a little busy for a while." I needed time to set my head on straight.

"So, what now?" I asked them.

"Well we aren't in the habit of imprisoning civilians without just cause. You don't have a chakra network at all." Jiraiya said.

I nodded my head slowly. "You'll be allowed to remain in the village until the Chunin exams end. Afterwards you may leave." I nodded my head.

Xxx

"So, what was that secret dungeon like?" Kurenai asked. The conversation had been more about the weather after their food arrived.

"It was the closest thing to hell I've ever seen." I said.

"Not a metaphor I'd imagine." Jiraiya said.

"No not a metaphor." After her second bottle, she fell asleep in the carrier. "Her kind were bred and tortured for a purpose. I'm not sure what that purpose was, I'll have to go back there and find out."

"Kid you described it as hell itself. Why would you want to go back?" I closed my eyes and thought about it. Oh, I wanted to get further, I wanted more money, and I wanted to know why. Power was a nice reason but there were others. I needed to kill that thing in the basement. Something about it made me want to kill it.

"The job isn't done." I still had problems of my own I had to deal with. Killing in that place was addictive to the unwary. Would it remain that way, I've heard of secret dungeons changing after each playthrough? Then there was the child. She could do well here. As an angel she was a born healer.

"I have a request. If I don't return could the leaf take her?" Kurenai slowly nodded.

"What's her name?" I thought about it for a moment. Most angels had names that meant something. Some names held power. I wanted to laugh when I thought of a name for her. "Amaterasu," I said.

Xxx

I hadn't changed. Saving her wouldn't change who I was or what I wanted to do. Just because I was hesitant to kill didn’t mean I didn’t have needs. Anyone reading this should know, I’m not a saint. I’m a selfish being down to my core. After leaving the newborn angel to sleep in my hotel room, I purchased a cheap short-range teleportation.

It was near Sakura’s house that I purchased a temporary transformation. It was one of the higher end devices. Once used no one could discern me from who I was impersonating.

My body was shaking, I knew this was a bad idea. That just made me more excited. This was probably my only chance to do this. After checking to make sure no ambu were watching, I activated the transformation. My image was rearranged until I looked like Sasuke Uchiha.

With a leap I made my way onto Sakura's balcony. The transformation was in place. I tapped the glass. Sakura made her way to the balcony and opened the siding door. "Sasuke what are you doing here, I thought you were training with Kakashi sensei."

"I still am but, I had to get away. The fight against Garra, it won't be easy. I could die without ever really knowing you. I could die without avenging my clan." I turned away. "This is stupid, I shouldn't have come." I said.

"No Sasuke kun don't go. I don't think it was stupid." I grinned in the moonlight. It was very out of character. I turned and kissed her.

Green eyes opened in surprise before closing. She was so soft and willing. I took her into my arms, and she didn't notice that my hands were those of a man grown. Her body despite the chakra and the training, gave in to me. I took her to the soft green comforter of her bed and began undressing her.

For a second, I was terrified I'd crush her, but her body held as I pulled her bra off and attacked her chest. I was getting excited, I reached down and pulled off her pajama bottoms and felt dampness between her legs. A very out of character smirk spread across my face.

"Sasuke," She whispered. The name filled me with malediction. The thought that I'd ruin her before Sasuke ever really knew her filled me with ecstasy. This feelings of jealousy in my heart was magnified by how beautiful she was. I was starting to understand what Naruto saw in the pink haired girl.

We kissed and she moaned out Sasuke's name again. My hand weaved through her pink hair as I kissed her. She tasted like morning breath and need. I wanted this need from her. I fed on her desire even if it wasn't really for me. Soon her bottoms were off, and my manhood was out. I could smell her virgin soil and the need to plow it was growing ever stronger. Even as she threw off her panties I wanted to take them as a trophy.

I touched down and felt her part, her hymen tore open to fit me. She bit down on my shoulder and screamed.

"What's wrong Sakura, I thought this was what you wanted?" Her pink eyebrows knit together and she forced herself to take the rest of me. Ribbed tight walls crushed against me on all sides as I opened her up to a whole new world. I chuckled to myself as she continued to yell silently. This crushing feeling and the way she forced herself to smile was magical.

Maybe it was too much. I was feeding my desires and punishing her for her choices at the same time. I wanted her to love me. I wanted her to say my name but hearing her scream was enough.

I slammed her into the bed and smashed my dick into her. Kunoichi really were something after a few seconds to recover she was already healed up enough to enjoy it. So, I smashed like the fucking hulk. My cock split her open and I stretched her out. I lifted her and slammed into her with gravity. She held her hands over her mouth as I pulled hard on her shoulders. I could feel her overflowing with each bone shattering thrust. Chakra was a damn amazing thing. If she had been a civilian, she'd be dead now. Instead, she took me in my entirety and was more than willing to take more.

"Sakura I'm getting close." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with a glazed expression on her face and nodded. Her cunt was doing its best to crush me as futile as it was. Every thrust made her pulse three dozen times.

I felt myself shoot off inside of her and it felt like her womb took it all. Every thrust was followed by what felt like a kiss on the tip of my dick. I rammed hard against her mound curly pink hair. Then I pulled out of her gaping rose petals and watched my deposit leak down to cover her clit. My thick white spunk quickly made a mess in her pretty pink mound of pubic hair.

I lifted my dick up as I stared at the tiny black cherry above her pussy. The little star had to be mine too. There could be no hole left unsullied. I still had a few hours left on the transformation. I stabbed my fingers into her sopping wet love tunnel and then pressed my thumb into her butt. Already, I could tell without some serious lube this wasn't going to work.

Sakura needed another round I could tell by the way she was mumbling Sasuke. Obviously, she wasn't yet fully satisfied. So, I flipped her around and stuffed her again. This time I felt her budding breasts rub against my chest. Her legs wrapped around my waste as my member kissed her entrance. She groaned at being filled again. Then I widened my stance and pushed my middle finger into her ass up to the knuckle. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. I could feel her walls give up the fight loosening as I consolidated my territory.

Her tiny little star gripped my finger for dear life as I felt her walls stretch in and out with each thrust. This wasn't the ravenous fuck like the first time this was a slow and steady ride. I could feel her little heart pounding as I picked up the pace. Each time my member pulled away she pushed it back inside.

Sakura was a rag doll in my arms. Every thrust threatened to break her bones. She was exhausted that energy inside of her chakra was spent as well. Her beautiful green eyes were dull, and she was barely conscious. I've regretted my next decision. I caught her lips in mine and whispered in her ear.

"You must be a wind user because you just took my breath away." Her eyes widened her walls clenched harder than ever and milked me for every drop. She went into spasms as I scraped her favorite spot. Her ass hole clenched harder than ever as I finished inside her for the second and final time that night.

She went limp. I tucked her into bed and leapt out just as my transformation ended.

Xxx

I laughed the entire way to the hot springs. It was so funny, the look of shock just before she came was priceless. Stretching her out and being her first time had brought me more pleasure than I thought possible. It was exhilarating the surprise, the terror, and the orgasm; it was more a shock than anything else. Sakura came harder after the reveal. That fact alone made it all worth it.

When I stood before the secret dungeon, I couldn't help but smile. I needed to get rid of some of my frustrations. She had been convenient. I stepped through the portal.

Xxx

The world I returned to was different. A small forest now separated the entrance from the mansion. A moon existed in this world now and it was the color of blood. Since I was going to play the part of the mage, I needed a mage's skill.

This realm loved its darkness. Light was the only weapon that worked here. I spent 100,000creds on the white dragon series.

Xxx

Spell

Tier 1

White Dragon's Aura

White Dragon's Scales

White Dragon's Roar

Tier 2

White Dragon's Breath

Avatar of White Dragon

Skill

White Dragon's Blessing lvl1 – A passive skill that imbues the bloodline of a white dragon chic. The qi of the white dragon slowly flows into the body.

Xxx

In the early days my stats had few statistics or measurements for my body. I couldn't really tell how powerful I was or where my strength ended. Centuries later I missed the lack of knowledge it made everything more exciting. It also put me in over my head.

That's the thing about being an outer sect disciple my system doesn't have all the benefits of an inner sect disciple. For instants, I had no numerical values to measure my attributes by. It is considered a waste of resources for an outer sect disciple to have a system more advanced that a trial version.

After gaining the white dragon's blessing, I felt something within my body. It was frail, in low supply, and alien but it flowed through my body slowly.

Two steps into the forest and yellow eyes opened all around me. I felt the blessing bend the energy inside my body until it reached a specific shape. A small amount of light covered me like a cloak. That thought had given me an idea. The aura was flexible it was an instinctual power of a powerful engine of destruction, even as a chic. I tried to mold the magic after it was cast.

The gas like aura swirled around bunching up across my body thick like mist. That's all the play time I had before a set of black claws went for my throat.

I threw myself to the side while the light illuminated my attacker. Its body was a blackened ruin. Cracks covered the creature's skin oozing a dark substance. A black halo made of fleshy growths covered its head. When I saw it, I knew it was the latest tortured state of the angels that once lived here. This was perhaps a point in this dungeon's continuity.

The blessing from the white dragon lurched within me. It wasn't attached to any class. It was its own thing. When the darkness from this creature met the blessing, I felt a sensation bubble up inside of me.

From a dragon I expected greed, wrath, pride, or even envy. Instead, I felt an emotion that aligned with my feelings. Pity and resignation, I turned my fist on the poor creature and charged into it. When my fist connected, I felt the claws of many others scrape through my leather armor and rip into my back.

From between my fingers light grew brighter and the substance in my body dimmed. The source of magic had been small before. Now it was drying up.

The blessing molded my energy faster than I thought possible. Light and sound exploded into White Dragon's Roar. The blessing protected me from my own attack, but it only drove the others back a few steps. I drew my sword and felt blade stream activate. The magic from the aura left me in that moment and traveled into the blade.

Water splashed onto the creatures and burned them like acid. Every wound from my blade sizzled and burned, if it didn't kill outright. Greater numbers of the creatures gathered as the monsters shrieked.

Xxx

Mage lvl25 – A path of cultivation that bolster's the consciousness. From this class greater paths of cultivating the mind open.

Skills

Ocean's Depths: lvl10 – Water qi adds fluidity to the mind allowing the user to embrace the strange and bend instead of break. A resistance to Insanity.

Strong Roots lvl6 – Wood qi holds the mind together keeping the shape of one's self even when bent in odd ways. A resistance to reality warping.

Drops

Cracked Corrupted Core x12 SR 1000Creds each – A damaged angel core corrupted by sins. Often this item is used in dark rituals. Also an acceptable gift to a devil on Valentine’s Day.

Broken Halos x 12 SR 12000creds each – The last vestiges of their original existences. Can be used to craft weapons and armor.

Blackened Celestial Blood x 1 UUR 40,000Creds each – Blood from an archangel descendant corrupted by endless sin. Used to craft legendary demonic weapons.

Xxx

I gripped my head as the qi had their way with me. The sights I'd seen returned to the forefront of my mind. Instead of driving me blessedly insane, I witnessed them for what they were. Horrible, abominable, and completely legal in the eyes of the Mars sect. I'd raped Sakura and that too was perfectly fine. It was because of my envy that I did it. It was my pride that brought me to hint at who I was. The power of the mage wouldn't let me hide in delusions anymore. It was a mistake to come back here.

The magic energy in my body ran out and my sword's glow dimmed. I made my way through the forest watching the mansion grow ever larger. Under the gaze of the crimson moon, I soon realized that this world was changed more than I thought. Out in the distance where the moon shone crimson a vast dark shape casting a long shadow. I could see with my own eyes that the dragon was tier 3. If it turned on me, I'd die and that was it.

As I watched the monster continued beyond the mansion. Where it landed, I didn't know. I didn't want to know. The next area I ventured to was different from the last.

xxx

It was a village filled to the brim with demons. They waited around a pot. The scent of iron was so strong that the contents of the pot was readily apparent. The pot was full of boiling blood. A demon with a bloated belly waited as a larger female demon brandished a knife. She cut open the expecting mother and pulled two infants with white angel wings from the womb. The demon mother shrieked in pleasure and pain as the infants struggled.

They were thrown into the boiling pot as the former mother's wounds closed. The pot was taken off the fire and a ritual began. The mother began to feast on her children while the other laughed and fucked. Soon an orgy was in full swing as I watched. It only grew more horrible. Once the former mother consumed her children and drank from the pot until her stomach bulged once again. The other demons turned on her.

They ate her alive. Bite after bite while the victim screamed in a mix of extasy and agony. What was the point of this?

As the moon grew brighter the demons continued to feast. Their horns grew longer, their bodies more animalistic, and they celebrated. There was singing and feasting.

I pushed the latest demon off my sword. A lake of demon blood covered the ground. This place wasn’t what it was before. Organic chains covered the ground shooting through the village. The bodies closest to them rapidly decomposed as their blood was soaked up. Small black eggs fell from the roots. I turned from the sight to explore the village.

xxx

From head to toe, I was caked with demon blood. When I opened a door to another building and more eggs.

Large black eggs covered the floor of a hut. They felt even darker than the demons themselves. I didn't know what it meant. There weren't any convenient texts or clues. I searched further into the back of the hut and found angels. The eggs covered their bodies spreading through them. They were like cancerous growths feeding off flesh and blood. Where there was untainted flesh the eggs corrupted.

I walked through a line of these creatures. One struggled while the eggs ripped into his flesh. Eventually, the body stopped moving and the egg spread. The body died, and then the eggs feasted on one another. The eggs on other bodies started to feed on one another.

Back in the front of the shack, I stood before the human sized egg. I slashed my sword through it. From the split, a horned creature spilled out. I placed my boot over the side of its head and stomped down. It crumbled like a watermelon. Brain matter drenched my boots further with fluids.

Xxx

Mage lvl30 – A mage is a first-tier class designed to prepare the mind for the horrors of magic. A mortal mind isn’t mean to wield the terrible reality warping properties of magic. Mars has crafted its mage class to slowly mold the human mind into a more magical inclined organ.

Skills

Ocean's Depths: lvl55 – Water qi flows through the mind changing it to better adapt to the esoteric knowledge of magic. By deepening the thoughts, the consciousness can better maintain its reason. Resistance to insanity.

Strong Roots lvl48 – Wood qi crafts spiritual roots through the mind holding the sense of self in place. Many realities try to bend or break the sense of self and these roots help hold the consciousness together. Reality warping resistance.

Burning Tongues lvl1 – Fire qi flows through the mind adapting it to better speak the myriad of secret languages of magic. Sorcerous Literacy Proficiency.

classless Skills

Blade Stream lvl23 – Water qi causes acidic water to flow from the blade. Moves flow from one to the other flowing like a steady stream.

White Dragon’s Blessing lvl5 – The blessing of the white dragon has settled in with determination. It is satisfied with the current enemies.

Items

Dark Ambrosia x 1 SSR 20,000creds each – Though relatively inexpensive. This tiny shard of a fallen god is great for recovering mana and implanting the body with a random Arch Devil Attribute. One-time use.

Xxx

Skills from the first tier only increased my potential. If I never realized that potential, then that was it. No matter how much qi I had if I never practiced or trained with it, then it was useless. Most of us just gathered tier after tier but never seemed to learn anything.

I searched my inventory for the dark Ambrosia. I wanted to see what a piece of a fallen god looked like.

Holding the item made me break out into a cold sweat. It was shaped like an apple but soft and pulsating. The blessing didn't interfere with it. Just holding it told me that much. The problem was some devil attributes were curses. There was a price to be had for using such power. Just like how using Mars resources came with a price in the form of dues and taxes. I was just keeping my head above the water no need to add a weight.

I'd hold on to it just in in case.

Xxx

Just out of the village was a massive cathedral. All the roots from neighboring villages eventually led to the cathedral. There was a clock on the cathedral’s wall. The six was lit crimson while the rest remained normal. I pulled on the knocker to the door with my considerable strength and it didn’t budge.

One of the numbers were crimson and the others weren’t. Turning back, I saw the fires of eleven other villages. It was annoying but sure, I could wipe out a few more villages. Moving around caked head to toe in blood was getting annoying. Even as I made it to the next village and began the next slaughter it didn’t get easier. New blood just made it worse.

“Hello there,” I looked up from my latest slaughter to see a demon girl. Her skin was a hellish red. She was naked as the day she was cut from the womb. She had black swirling patterns all over her body and a large tail with a vaginal opening at the end sticking out from the base of her spine. Worse was the way her words seemed to echo. It might have been a spell, an attack, or perhaps some sort of auditory curse.

“What do you want?” I asked her. She didn’t seem hostile at first. That didn’t mean I wouldn’t cut her head off at the first opportunity. There was a chance she was an NPC put here by the dev. Still too was the option she was a mod disguised as an NPC. She looked a bit too well put together.

“Oh, are you scared of me. Baby killer, I’m your guide for the rest of this dungeon. That’s what the boss told me to say anyway. It’s a shame I’m not allowed to touch you. We’d have so much fun together.” I narrowed my eyes. Her words made her sound like a mass-produced designer devil. It was possible she was a former plaything of the elder or inner disciple used and repurposed later. If that was true, then she was at least tier 2 or higher.

“I’ve got the hint. Clear out twelve villages to open the door to the next part.” I said.

“Don’t you want to know the plot? That’s why I’m here to help you uncover the mysteries of the house of pain.” She said.

The white dragon’s blessing raised its hackled when she stepped closer. The mana in my body was siphoned for a bubble style barrier covered in white scales. She smiled cutely and tapped the barrier. I felt a shriek of pain from the blessing and the barrier shattered. She took a step closer.

“I’ve been so lonely. Torturing angels too weak to be a threat is boring. But your new and you’ve started the mage class. Let me help you increase your insanity resistance.” She touched my my forehead and I felt myself falling away into darkness. The white dragon shrieked in terror and I felt myself lost before a singularity.

xxx

Stars, worlds, and all manner of life was sucked into the event horizon. He felt himself get pulled in and stretched. He thought he’d die but instead he was spun like taffy.

Again, and again he was stretched and pulled into the mass. Always he stood between begin completely taken and at the precipice. Soon he was just a thing that existed, he knew nothing other than being stretched and reformed. His shape was fluid and he was a thing apart of the singularity. No different from the planets and stars crumbling into the gravity well.

Time stretched for eons and his existence continued. He was painfully subjected to being twisted and returning to start. Eventually the pain bored him.

More time passed the the sensations dulled. He’d done this song an dance seemingly an infinite number of times.

No, this isn’t me. The thought was tiny. A fly in the ointment. This reality wasn’t his existence, he wasn’t just scenery to the singularity. No matter how terrifying the event horizon or imposing the gravity well, he wasn’t just another part. This reality no matter how real it felt wasn’t his own.

It seemed insane but he rejected the world. If the world wasn’t right, then why should he tolerate it at all.

“Isn’t that childish to not accept the status quo, wouldn’t you rather become one with the singularity. Its existence is eternal, surely if the sensation can become boring, they can become exciting again.” The voice was a mimic of my own, but it felt off.

Soon not even the blackhole could alter my state. Gravity had no meaning to me any longer not in this world. Was I even in another world? My memories were filled of eons of being spread thin. But there were tiny roots that lead to another lifetime.

I took hold of those roots and felt myself drawn back. The world shattered.

Xxx

A warm cunt hugged my cock for all it was worth. The red skinned demoness had ridden me while I was out. Blood covered us from head to toe. Her hands rested on my chest as she pounded into me. I tried to glare up at her, I really did but I needed this feeling after millennia of pain.

She was better than Sakura. I knew that from the very beginning. She smashed her hips against mine as I unloaded into her. My orgasm didn’t stop it kept going for a minute. She smiled evilly down at me.

“Get off me.” I said. She frowned and did as I asked. Not a drop of my seed left her delicate crimson lips.

“So, you’re a succubus of some kind.” I said.

“You shouldn’t have woken up until you were a dried-out husk.” She shouted.

“I guess, I’m just full of surprises.” I pulled out my sword.

She laughed in my face. “Do you have any idea who your dealing with? I’m a Mod and a vital NPC. If you want to fight then, I’ll happily finish you in a less pleasant way.” As she smiled my sword shook at the revelation.

“What was the point of that?” I demanded.

“Everything has a point. Pleasure and pain are two sides of the same spectrum. Without one there can not be another. They define each other. Without one you can’t truly value the other. For some this place is the house of pain. For others it’s the house of pleasure. Of course, you have to reach the mirror on the top floor to reach the other side.”

Xxx

Mage lvl60 – The base level for the mystic classes from which all magic classes stand upon.

Ocean's Depths: lvlmax – Water qi flows through the mind changing it to better adapt to the esoteric knowledge of magic. By deepening the thoughts, the consciousness can better maintain its reason. Resistance to insanity.

Strong Roots lvlmax – Wood qi crafts spiritual roots through the mind holding the sense of self in place. Many realities try to bend or break the sense of self and these roots help hold the consciousness together. Reality warping resistance.

Burning Tongues lvlmax – Fire qi flows through the mind adapting it to better speak the myriad of secret languages of magic. Sorcerous Literacy Proficiency.

Stormy Skies lvl23 – Lightning qi flows through the mind infusing the consciousness with the destructive powers of magic. Increased spell proficiency

Unshakable Theory lvl12 – Earth qi flows through the mind to form a stable foundation for magical study.

Endless Way lvl1 – Dark qi flows through the mind granting the gift of hope. There will always be a path especially in the dark.

Items sold

Creds 1,239,000

Xxx

I had a few questions about my new, companion. I’ve heard of NPCs spouting that they are mods just to keep us from killing them. I’ve also heard of outer sect disciples being banned or outright killed for testing them with force. There are a few tricks to detect a mod without antagonizing them.

Searching through the pocket dimension screen I searched a for a few items and purchased them at the low price of 1,500,000creds. That was basically everything I had.

As I walked toward the next village, I tapped enter training room. If she was a mod, then either nothing would happen, or she’d kick me out of the dungeon. The world shifted and I was in a surprisingly spacious windowless warehouse. A small case full of my other purchases waited for me.

“What in the heavens did you do?” I turned around to see the demon.

Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me. I took a step back and berated myself for not thinking of the other option. If she wasn’t even an NPC but a denizen of the dungeon, she’d get dragged along. Normally, that was only if she was within six feet of me. That also made me freeze. She wasn’t a technical NPC, a mod, or anything. She was an outlier. A denizen that gained an understanding of the world around them.

I blinked at her then blinked again. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. It was a little adorable.

“I decided that my strength wasn’t enough to complete the current dungeon. I’m going to train for a few decades here.” She spun around then turned back to me.

“What training do you expect to do here?” She said with contempt. I walked over the the capsule case and pulled out five dino capsules. The capsules from the dragon ball universe able to contain nearly anything.

I clicked one and tossed it to the far side of the room. It burst open to reveal a gravity room. Another capsule quickly released a training robot. One had a one-bedroom cottage inside complete with a study, a bathroom, and a kitchen. One capsule contained an air recycler. Another had a restoration tank and medical droid.

“Well, I guess I needed some company for the next year of training.” I said. She opened her mouth and closed it. A small smiled tugged at her lips.

“Is this what killing the denizens of my world was all about? I’ll admit it’s a nice little prison cell.” She said with a cackle.

“I’m not the one who made your world a dungeon instead of a reserve, a breeding center, a observatory, a private zone, or a safe zone. You need to take that up with the one who developed your world.” I said.

“Do you know who did it?” She was different this time. Her eyes were filled with determination.

“No, the dev is only listed when the dungeon is completed. I’m not at the level needed to complete it.” I looked her over and came up with a plan.

“If you help me then we could find out together. We could form a contract.” I said the words and waited.

“Oh, a contract. Now that is an interesting suggestion. I suppose my end is the name of my dev.” She turned to me and pointed her tail. The vaginal opening at the end of it oozed open. An egg fell out black as sin. Small tendrils shot out only to burn out from a quick activation of White Dragon’s Scales.

My sword flashed bisecting the egg. She chuckled as I stepped away.

“You can’t train here and be prepared to defend yourself at all times. Once my egg sticks to you you’ll do anything I say. You’ll do it because you want to.” She smirked at me.

“I could put a bounty on your head. I’ll offer this place as a reward.” It probably wouldn’t attract anyone who could kill her.

Her eyes narrowed at that. Her tail withdrew itself to rest behind her back. “You’re not a good guy. How did you get out of my illusion? I should have been able to drain you dry for weeks.” I thought about the singularity and what it made me feel.

“It was boring, how many of us have you killed?” I asked.

“There were three of them. One was obsessed with punishing the evildoer, another was a judge, and the last was a sadist. I wonder what made you different from them.” She turned her head to the side clearly deep in thought.

“Alright, we’ll make a contract.” She said.

I took a piece of crimson parchment from my inventory. She quickly took the parchment and read over it. In no time at all she cleared the whole contract and looked at me with a blank face. 

“Where did you get the contract? Did you read it?” I nodded my head slowly; it had a lot of great reviews. It was considered one of the farer devil’s contracts. “Um, are you sure you want to use this one? We could just go with a short-term contract and part ways after we find out the name.” Two dark swirling splotches appeared on her cheeks. It was ringing all the warning bells. Red flags were shooting up in my mind and I really wanted to go back over the contract now. The problem was it would make me look incompetent.

“No, I think this is the right contract for us.” I said.

“You don’t even know me. For heavens sake you’ve killed so many of my people and I can’t trust you like that.” She said.

“That’s what the contract is for. Let’s build trust together. I’ll try to understand you and you can try to understand me.” I said those cheesy words to get a better feel for what the contract meant.

The swirling black lines on her cheeks were growing larger. “Its so sudden and this might be the only way.” She slapped her cheeks and put on a serious face. “You’re right one of your people caused this mess by building my world. This might be the only way to get some payback.”

“My name is Rika Tower Fallen Metatron. I just feel more ridiculous telling you. Just give me the contract.” I tossed it to her careful to keep from touching her. She was able to put me in an illusion with a touch, what if this was also an illusion? That thought didn’t fill me with much hope. What I knew for a fact about her could barely fill a sticky note.

When she signed the contract, I felt a tug at my mind. I was open at that moment to a dark entity. I took a step back from her as the blessing roared within me like a wounded animal.

“You’re in my head.” I said the words as darkness slithered through my psyche.

“You didn’t read the contract, did you?” Rika said. As I backed away, her mind felt less invasive.

Xxx

I shut the door to my personal gravity room and worked my body. The training robot beat me within an inch of my life, and I struggled my way into a healing pod. Her hate was creeping into me. There was something I was missing. Rika was more advanced than the mutated angels in the dungeon.

She had a name, that led me to believe she might have been from a different point in the continuity. I couldn’t get close enough to ask her. While I trained in the gravity room, she kept her distance as we agreed. Two months in and I began to see results.

The gravity room was drenched in a harsh red light under ten times earth’s gravity. My blade met the blades of the six-armed robot. Even as I parried the training mech’s blades I couldn’t find an opening. Ten times gravity meant nothing to the robot built to train fighters under much higher gravity. My arms felt like lead weights as I tortured myself for the third week in the row.

Water flew from my slashed sizzling against the steel of my opponent’s blades. In high gravity it was more difficult to mold water qi. I took a step back as a white scaled barrier surrounded me. Water qi gathered around my sword condensed before I stabbed forward.

The robot parried me stab and took a step back to match my thrust and slammed the hilt of its blade between my eyes as my barrier shattered. I scrambled back to my feet. The robot sent a kick to my solar plexus. Everything went dim.

My eyes snapped open in a healing tank. I looked at my only sword skill.

Xxx

Blade Stream lv50 – Torrents of acidic water flow with each swing of the blade. Each move is fluid allowing for the smooth use of combos.

Xxx

Making the water acidic without White Dragon’s Aura had been a challenge. I had taken the technique halfway to max without much improvement. It hadn’t raised a level in a week. Curiosity mixed with lust filled my head. Rika stepped up to the healing tank.

**Author’s Note: Hey hope your all safe during the quarantine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading. If you have the time tell me what you thought.


End file.
